1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to biosensors, and, more particularly, to new and improved amperometric electrodes and a method of making the amperometric electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amperometric electrodes, or biosensors, such as a glucose biosensor, are used for electrochemical measurements. In operation, a sample is applied to the amperometric electrodes, and a resulting current is measured for a test sample. The resulting current should have sufficient magnitude to facilitate measurement and have reproducibility to provide a meaningful test result.
Time consuming and undesirable processes, such as polishing and heat treatment, have been required for known amperometric electrodes to achieve the required current response. A need exists for amperometric electrodes providing reliable, reproducible and effective operation that are simple and economical to manufacture.